Her Minerva
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: Love hits you when you least expect it, but when you acknowledge it for what it is- fireworks result. Will these two brave women embrace the gift of love or run from it?


**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Also, when I read or write a romantic interaction between these two wonderful ladies, I envision a Maggie Smith from her film "The Millionaires". As a witch aged ~80, she should look like she is in her 40's, so that is how I approach the pairing.**

**Her Minerva**

Hermione had never felt more lost than she did now standing in front of the Gargoyle leading up to the office of Headmistress McGonagall. In her hand was a letter that she had promised herself she would never write, but it was the last day at Hogwarts, having come back to finish her education after they had won the war and her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving its hallowed halls and her Minerva.

When did she become _her Minerva?_

Was is when she had stood up for her during class when Malfoy had been insulting Muggle born students during her Fourth Year?

When she had tightly embraced her upon their arrival back to the castle to begin the Final Battle after countless months on the run with only her dreams to fuel her?

There have been countless instances where Minerva's actions, smile, words of encouragement, thoughtful gestures, and acts of bravery had made the young woman's heart grow. However, the moment when Hermione knew that Minerva McGonagall would forever hold her heart was when she first witnessed the older witch just be _Minerva._ When her mentor trusted her enough to let her in and see _her._

**Fourth Year: Tears and Promises**

It was Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts and the year was already shaping up to be interesting with the arrival of their visiting schools. The boys could not stop talking about either quidditch or The Triwizard Tournament and so she often times secluded herself in the library as was the case today. Being surrounded by the potential knowledge held within their aged tombs gave her a space to think.

The day had been a stressful one, but had concluded on a very titillating note for Hermione to consider. Minerva had effectively made her swoon and she was essentially perplexed by what that meant.

During her lunch with her bestfriends, Ron and Harry had been in the middle of a heated discussion regarding who would win the tournament and were completely ignoring Hermione's attempts at steering their conversation to a more relevant topic- the assignment that was due next period which neither Ron nor Harry had completed or even started.

"Ron, you should at least complete the reading! The information is guaranteed to be on the quiz today. Harry? You have bett-" she was unable to continue as both her friends turned to her with looks of ire effectively causing tears to form in her eyes, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing them. Their loss. Honestly, the nerve! After calmly gathering her belongings, Hermione purposefully made her way toward the doors leading out into the hallway.

She walked face first into a wall of green and felt strong arms encircled her waist which stopped her from falling.

"Ahem, Miss Granger. I couldn't help but notice that you concluded your lunch and wondered whether you would care to join me for a walk before your next period?" asked the usually stern faced woman with an open smile pointed in her direction.

Hermione noticed that the boys had been in the process of chasing her as she had gotten up and was relieved that they had retreated at seeing the Deputy Headmistress speaking to their friend. She giggled to herself, "_Some Gryffindor's_"

"Something you find funny, Miss Granger?" asked Minerva with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione briefly considered supplying her mentor with a fib rather than sharing the truth, but immediately decided against lying due to the visceral distain that doing so would result. Why she was having such a strong reaction at the mere thought of lying to the woman next to her she didn't know, but she knew she couldn't. She had done that once before during First Year and vowed never to repeat the mistake. She trusted Minerva and wanted her to know that she could trust her as well.

"The boys had been doing everything except their assignment for Herbology and reacted badly to my trying to persuade them to complete it. I don't know why their reaction bothered me so, but I didn't want them to see me and-" she paused at this confession. _How will her Professor react? Would she think her a coward or weak? _Her internal battle raged on.

They had reached the Black Lake during the 15 minutes of their walk, but Hermione did not realize that during her ruminations about her Professor's reaction she had suddenly stopped in the middle of the path mid-sentence and the tears resumed to escape down her cheeks.

She was brought out of her stupor by the warmth that surrounded her. Her professor was holding her and as shocking as that was, she felt utterly safe and content. The shushing sounds that were being whispered near her ear and reassurances in that intriguing Scottish accent were slowly calming what had become jostling sobs and she was in a state of quiet hiccups at the moment and was still held by the woman in green. The sky was beginning to set and held a spectacular canvas of oranges, reds, and purples.

"Oh, dear. You mustn't let them get to you. It is not weak or wrong to care, but them being blind to the good you are trying to do does not justify their behavior- it makes it even more unacceptable. No tears should ever fall from your beautiful eyes for trying to help your friends. Promise me, that you will not let yourself become sad for their immaturity?"

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had always been the epitome of justice, elegance, and power to Hermione. Yet, in that moment by the Black Lake where Hermione could see how clear the eyes of the woman before her were and the intensity in them, she was no longer the impending figurehead of Gryffindor- she was a caring friend.

"I promise" was all she said and she silently followed her confidant back toward the castle.

**Fifth Year: Secrecy and Heroes**

It was late and the Golden Trio knew that they should find their way to their own rooms rather than huddled near the Common Room fireplace, but they had much to discuss and with the Pink Toad around, they had very few opportunities to safety do so.

At the moment, Ron was using Harry as a shield whilst their incredibly upset friend paced and muttered to herself.

"The utter nerve of that woman! Keeping us from learning- especially with what's to come! I don't care if I fail, but we have to learn something of substance not this garbage! I've read the book and can say that is precisely what is held within!" Hermione's gorgeous mane surrounded her face like the lion she was personifying as she paced in front of the fireplace.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a very intrigued tabby observing who was quite impressed by the young woman's enthusiasm and determination to continue to learn at all costs. The young woman before her continued to present logical yet impassioned arguments as to why they had to find a way to continue their education regarding Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The following day during Transfiguration, Hermione consistently felt that she was being watched. As she tried to catch the person that was making the hairs at the base of her neck rise, she made eye contact with emerald. Not knowing what to do, she blushed and averted her gaze but still felt the intensity of her mentor's gaze. Once class ended, Hermione was determined to ask her Professor if there was anything the matter, but there was no need as the venerable woman approached her first but with an unexpected question. "What are you going to do about it, Hermione?" asked the Scottish witch.

"_She called me Hermione,_" was the only thought that came to mind.

"About the Pink Toad, as you referred to her so eloquently last night, my dear." While Hermione should have been appalled that her Professor had somehow heard her tirade last night, but the look of admiration that was being directed at her eased her immensely and prompted her cheeks to warm. It was as if the woman before her was proud of her for the speech she had given the boys the previous evening.

"Firstly, Professor I-" began Hermione, but was silenced by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Please, this conversation should proceed where we both address each other a wee informally I should think. If it were regarding any other member of the staff I would have intervened last night, Hermione. Therefore, please refrain from worrying. I do not blame you for your ire and in fact we are 'in the same boat', as the saying goes." For her part, Minerva smiled at the chuckling that resulted from her use of the muggle saying and wondered why hearing Hermione laugh caused her heart to swell so pleasantly.

"Well, Minerva-" began Hermione once she took a seat at her desk and Minerva leaned a hip against it, "I can only say that it is not right what the Ministry is doing and we shall have to take our education into our own hands."

In response, Minerva could only lay a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder and respond with equal vigor, "Please, count on me if you need anything."

**A Visit to ****St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries****:**

It was the end of the year. Hermione had hoped that she would never have to visit St. Mungo's, but her wish was not meant to be. Nothing could have kept her away from the patient she was there to visit. Not the white sanitized walls that held only charts near the doors. Not the scent of lost hope that seeped from beneath each door. The patients that resided within its walls were lost souls that not even magic could bring back. Hermione knew with all her heart that Minerva would not be one of them. She would do everything in her power to make sure of that.

Not even Dumbledore could have kept her away. The Headmaster had acquiesced her request to visit after hearing her arguments for it. If one could call her enraged episode at the prospect of not seeing her friend anything resembling a civilized argument. He agreed after he magically calmed her and offered her a half bar of chocolate to restore the energy she had lost after her "discussion" with him. She knew she would have to apologize for her behavior, but initially he had refused her request to visit Minerva on the pretext that she needed her rest and there was no need for Hermione to miss school. She immediately summoned a binder containing her completed homework for the rest of the week and that effectively closed the argument.

She gave Dumbledore's note to the woman at the front desk and smiled as she was led to a different area to the left of the lobby. She was prompted to sit as they would have to make sure that the Deputy was ready for visitors.

Hermione tentatively reached into the pocket of her robes and removed the velvet box housed within. She had purchased the necklace on a whim during her last visit home and had planned to give it to Minerva on the last day of the year, but with what had just happened, she knew she could not wait. She had almost lost Minerva.

"She is a sleep. I am sorry, but it if you could return-" began the man in white scrubs and blue eyes that had returned from within the hospital.

"Please, I saw what happened. I saw her fall… and just need to see that she is alright," pleaded the brown haired young woman. The man could see the tears falling down her face and felt some begin to form in his own at her heartfelt plea. While he did not understand why this young woman was so distraught, he saw no reason why she could not at least see her Professor if it would calm her troubled mind.

"Miss, please calm down. It is against policy as her condition is still in a delicate status, but I can see you care. I will let you see her, but promise you will not wake her, ok?" requested the young man.

Hermione made the Scouts Honor sign, but at his perplexed look she shook her head and said, "You have my word I will not wake her."

She followed the man through the arched doorway and they continued down a hall to the left and into what looked like a florist's showroom. The room was covered in flowers and cards. Hermione smiled at the thoughtfulness of those that had sent such well wishes. With a nod of his head, the man left the room.

Hermione took a chair that was on the left side of the bed and removed the box containing her token. Inside was a necklace with two cats whose bodies formed a heart. Within the heart was a vibrant green gemstone and in very small letters Hermione had charmed the word "Friends". So small that only she would know of its presence unless Minerva examined it under a microscope which Hermione doubted Minerva owned. Making sure to whisper, Hermione began speaking to the slumbering woman before her.

"How the tables have turned. I remember you came by to visit Ron and I after the Chamber incident and brought us each a book to read. Ron was so confused by the gesture, but I read that book at least three times since you gave it to me. I read his as well seeing as he was more interested in the chocolates the Headmaster had sent."

Hermione laid her own card by the side table containing a poem she had written about friendship and being there for the other. She wanted Minerva to know that she was there for her as she'd done for her so many times since that fateful walk by the lake.

"You were the first person I saw after I was petrified and you encased me in a towel the moment I made it to the dock after the First event of the Tournament. I need you to know how much your actions have meant to me, Minerva." She proceeded to lay the box next to Minerva's wand and conjured an emerald colored rose which she placed by her pillow. Hermione looked down at her friend and was taken aback by her beauty. Face calm as she rested, Minerva looked so peaceful and angelic.

Knowing that she would have to leave her friend now, Hermione gently leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her mentor's temple and silently left the room.

Shortly after, Minerva began to stir. She had been dreaming about flowers, soft kisses, and deep chocolate eyes when she jolted awake. Disoriented, she attempted to find her bearings. She was in an unfamiliar room and she was surrounded by flowers of all types and colors which calmed her. Death Eaters or villains were not ones to decorate the rooms where they kept their captives and so she at least knew she was safe. The sanitized appearance of the walls clued her in about her whereabouts and suddenly the events near Hagrid's hut came swiftly back to the forefront of her mind.

Dizzy, she fell sideways and her face felt a soft bundle under her cheek. There she found a gorgeous emerald rose with a red ribbon and in gold lettering were the words "Get Well Soon, Minerva." There were really only two people that were welcome to call her by her given name and she had already caught sight of Dumbledore's immense box of ginger newt biscuits nearby. This was likely from Hermione. How thoughtful of her.

Looking around for her wand, she saw the velvet box and reached out for it. She could feel the remnants of magic and performed a spell to reveal any magic on the container and its contents and smiled at the image it revealed- Hermione's magical signature and the word "Friends" displayed before her. Opening the box she felt her smile widen and a tear make its way at seeing the beautiful charm contained within. She felt a thousand times better than she had upon first waking- she felt as if she could take on the world now.

**Sixth Year: Love is in the Air**

Those that had been invited to Slughorn's Christmas party were assembled and chatting in their Professor's magically enlarged living area. Hermione had been asked by Harry to make sure that she attended and initially had planned to ask Ron, but his childish and hurtful words regarding her thoughts on using Felix during the tryouts left her heartbroken. Instead, she accepted Cormac McLaggen's invitation and was very much regretting it as it propelled her to run and hide rather than face him for another minute. She just wanted to find a couch to get comfortable on a with a good book.

She found herself in a supply closet just outside her Professor's office near the Transfiguration classroom and she wondered whether she could make a break for it. She gasped as she heard footsteps approaching and was caught off guard when the person that opened the door was none other than Minerva McGonagall.

Both women whelped in surprise and having panicked at being discovered by her horrendous date, Hermione quickly reached for Minerva and brought her into the small room with her.

"Miss. Granger! What in the world are you doing!?" whispered a most distraught Scottish witch.

"You know Minerva, it's been years since you have called me by my surname" responded Hermione. Surprised and slightly embarrassed by the sultry quality that her voice had taken, she looked away as she felt herself blush. In such close quarters and being face to face with her friend, Hermione did not know how to proceed or how to explain herself without sounding like she was off her rocker.

Silence engulfed them as they both collected their thoughts. Both women slowly realized the predicament they were in. The room was indeed small and dark with only a thin sliver of light sneaking through the bottom of the door. While the excitement of their initial meeting was disappearing, their breathing was still accelerated and both women could feel each other's body heat as their chest moved to accommodate the much needed oxygen.

"Hermione, please look at me." Gently whispered Minerva.

Hermione's breathing stopped at the vibrant green of Minerva's eyes and dare she say… a twinkle? Not wasting any more time, Hermione began her un-Gryffindor tale. After all, she had made the promise to herself years ago of being honest with the woman she was facing.

"I am sorry I grabbed at you Minerva, but I just reacted on instinct and adrenaline."

At her mentor's perplexed look, Hermione transfigured two pencils she found on the nearby shelf into two bean bags for each to get comfortable on. She sat down on a baby blue one while Minerva followed suit on a beautiful red and gold one. She smiled at Hermione's thoughtfulness and magical prowess.

"Ron and I had a falling out and I was angry with him for behaving so immaturely. I essentially was not in a right state of mind when I accepted Cormac's invitation to the Christmas party and-"

"Mr. McLaggen?" interrupted Minerva.

Hermione couldn't recognize Minerva's voice as she made to clarify the identity of her "date". It had lowered an octave and taken on a dangerously low volume with a hint of what could only be described as a growl.

"Yes, but-," tried to interject Hermione, but Minerva continued.

"Did he do anything to you? Why are you hiding, Hermione?" Minerva's eyes almost glowed with their intensity as she asked this.

Hermione was not frightened by the sight of her mentor. If anything, Hermione felt protected and loved by the concern Minerva was demonstrating.

"Nothing aside from being generally horrible company. He was trying to do something I am sure, but I placed a distancing charm on him the moment we entered the party. I really just want to head by to my rooms and drink some tea. Take this uncomfortable get up off and put some pj's on," babbled the young woman. Hermione was relieved that Minerva was visibly relaxing with each word she had spoken.

"I will tell you what, my dear," began Minerva, "I will check that the coast is clear and give a signal. Would you like to have a cup of tea? I think I need one after this spontaneous adventure." She made to stand and offered her hand to Hermione who accepted the offer. As she made to turn toward the door she heard a small shriek and reacted just in time to catch the flailing young woman and steer them both onto the discarded beanbags.

Hermione had landed on Minerva and was straddling her mentor. Their legs were intertwined and faces close together had them both stupefied and unmoving for what felt like eons as they were lost in each other's open expressions of surprise and confusion. Making to stand, Hermione brushed her core against Minerva's and both women let out an unguarded moan. Their bodies stilled in anticipation.

Shocked and embarrassed, Hermione immediately stood and made to run out of the room. Gaining her wits about her, Minerva gently blocked her escape and caught the young woman by the waist in a heartfelt hug.

"Please, Hermione. Don't run. It's ok." Minerva knew that if she let her leave upset and they didn't resolve whatever just happened, that it would be the worst mistake she could ever make. If she lost Hermione's friendship- she would lose something incredibly valuable even if she had no way to make sense of it at the moment.

As Minerva anticipated, Hermione began to hyperventilate and so hugging her friend, she lowered them both onto the bean bag and just hugged her whilst voicing phrases of reassurances. There was no need to act rashly or in anger due to embarrassment. They were both adults and could act maturely about this.

As Hermione's demeanor calmed, Minerva made to disenable herself from the hug and paused when Hermione refused to let her go and began to explain. "I panicked because no matter what just happened, the thought of it causing me to lose your friendship elicited a very visceral response. I am sorry."

Minerva took a moment to collect her thoughts. No matter what, Hermione would never lose her. She just needed to communicate that. "My dear, you could never lose my friendship. I promise you," as she said that, Minerva gently wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks.

Later that night, as both women laid in their beds they contemplated what had occurred between them. While Minerva had said that Hermione would never lose her friendship, she had not been 100% sincere with the motivation behind her declaration. Minerva knew that something had changed this past year in the way that she viewed her protégé and friend- she had fallen in love. On the other side of the tower, Hermione had come to the same conclusion about Minerva. Unbeknownst to either of them, each promised themselves to keep the realization a secret from the other.

**On the Run: Lost and Delirious**

Hermione had not returned for her final year and while Minerva was ecstatic that her brown eyed friend was spared from having to deal with the atrocities occurring within Hogwarts, she missed her and needed to know that she was ok.

Nothing that she had tried in an attempt to contact and find Hermione had worked much to Minerva's frustration. She had promptly stopped when she realized that continuing to do so might jeopardize whatever plan she and the boys were up to. That knowledge did not ease her aching heart or the tears that came as she fell asleep holding on to the necklace that Hermione had given her.

Thousands of miles away, Hermione was in fetal position within the tent she had been sharing with Harry and Ron. Now, it was just with Harry as Ron had abandoned them. Abandoned her. She knew that the locket was causing her to feel such hopelessness, but knowing and feeling were two entirely different matters.

She had resigned herself to trying to make it work with Ron. She was sure that the feelings she had for Minerva would never in her wildest dreams be reciprocated. No matter how much her heart called out for the brave Scottish woman, there were too many obstacles in the way.

Either way, the biggest obstacle was the mission they had ahead of them and the likelihood that they would not make it. She might never see Minerva again. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she rushed out of the tent to empty out the meager contents of their small breakfast. Tears were running down her face as Hermione clutched the ring that Minerva had given her for her most recent birthday.

Minerva had invited Hermione to her rooms for dinner rather than for their afternoon tea and walked into a room filled with flowers floating throughout the room, a feast on the table and her friend offering a hug. Hermione ran into Minerva's arms and was rewarded with a vibrant smile.

After their dinner, Minerva handed Hermione a familiar velvet box, but within there was no necklace. Inside, Hermione found a beautiful ring inlaid with two cats on either side of a beautiful blue sapphire. Within the stone, Hermione could see something deep inside and using a spell to magnify the image saw that it was a heart. Touched by the gift, Hermione hugged her friend and with a heartfelt "thank you" excused herself as curfew soon approached.

In reality, the gift was too much for the young woman and it was taking all of her will power not to throw herself at her friend whilst professing her love to her through Shakespeare or some equally over the top gesture.

Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her. It was Harry.

"I am sure she is fine, Hermione. We'll have to go back to the school to finish this. You'll see her again. I promise you." Harry looked at her and all Hermione could see was overwhelming support and love from her friend. As she moved to stand and begin renewing the wards protecting their campsite, she turned to her dark haired companion.

"I love you, Harry," whispered Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione," responded a determine Harry as he joined her near their tent.

**The Final Battle: The Reunion**

They had made it this far. They were all alive and had the diadem to find and Nagini to defeat. Harry gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze and Hermione noticed Ron's expressions darken, but she could care less. Her heart belonged to Minerva and she was determined that they would survive this and she would let Minerva know how she felt.

She would be able to see her in a short time.

Aberfourth led them through a tunnel behind the portrait of his sister and as they emerged into what appeared to be the Room of Requirement, she was initially blinded by the light provided by the Room.

She was suddenly embraced by strong arms and felt herself lifted off the ground and kissed on both cheeks. There could only be one person who would take such liberties and as she opened her eyes, her heart soared out of her chest. The love of her life stood before her.

"You have returned. Seeing you back has restored so much, Hermione like the tears of a phoenix," whispered Minerva as she hugged the shorter woman once again.

Hermione closed her eyes and politely asked the Room for a moment of privacy with Minerva and at the gasp beside her was happy to find that it had listened. They were in a room half the size of a regular dorm room and within it there was a loveseat in front of a roaring fireplace and in the shadows there was what appeared to be a king size bed, but it was obscured and barely visible as if the Room was aware that it might be necessary, but unsure. Her whole body felt as if it was blushing. She felt her chin being held by strong fingers and her face being gently raised.

Knowing what Minerva wanted from her, she opened her eyes and smiled at her secret love.

"We have returned, Minerva but there is still much that needs to be accomplished before this is over. Harry has to find one last piece of Tom's soul and we have to destroy the snake."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to capture Minerva's lips with her own and tell the women before her how much she had missed her. How much she loved her. However, the mission had to be accomplished and acting in such a way would most certainly complicate things. They had very little time before Tom broke down their defenses. They had to formulate a plan.

"**I Open at the Close": The Confession**

It was her last day at Hogwarts. Hermione had finally made it up the stairs, but when she had knocked on the door, Minerva was surprisingly not in her office.

In an attempt to calm her turmoil filled heart, Hermione decided to take a walk that led her down a very familiar path toward the Black Lake. As she came closer to the spot where she first really saw Minerva all those years ago, she saw someone was sitting at their spot. The very person she had been searching for.

"We have to stop meeting like this, people will start to talk," Hermione tried the joke as a greeting by speaking in a German accent. Minerva didn't even move.

"Would you care?" responded the older woman without turning around.

Hearing her odd tone, Hermione made to face Minerva, but the woman blocked her from facing her and Hermione could see her shoulders shake.

Minerva continued speaking, "I promised myself that I would never tell you, but then when you never returned for your last year I realized that I would do anything to see you again, Hermione."

Hermione could not wrap her head around what Minerva was actually trying to communicate. Could she actually be confessing that she felt the same about her? Minerva continued speaking in a tone that communicated love and affection.

"I have seen you become the powerful, beautiful, independent, and awe inspiring woman before me today and somewhere along the way my heart fell for you. The only thing that I want is for you to be happy and that you have a wonderful life, but I need you to at least know that you have someone in this world that would do anything for you. Please, don't feel-" Minerva could not continue speaking as she was effectively silenced.

Hermione could no longer control herself and jumped into Minerva's arms. Thankfully, the taller woman's reflexes were spot on and Minerva caught Hermione and their lips found each other. The electricity that their embrace and kiss brought on was astounding and neither was ready to let go.

"I am so happy you are in my life, Hermione and I so honored to have been part of yours," continued Minerva.

To Hermione, it sounded as if Minerva was determined to say good bye. As if she thought there were no other options. She had to find a way to let Minerva know that they had all the options in the world and just needed to decide what they both wanted and not what they thought they had to want due to society or some other asinine argument.

Minerva was still somberly speaking about how she hoped the very best for her. "I know you will find a per-"

"I am in love with you Minerva McGonagall and if you do not kiss me again I will have to take matters into my own hands," Hermione interrupted in addition to placing her pointer finger gently over the older woman's soft lips.

Shocked and more than a little aroused by the commanding tone Hermione had used, Minerva took Hermione in her arms and dipped her as she passionately kissed her lips with no end in sight.

They would have time to work out the details later, anyways.

**A/N:**

**Hope everyone had a lovely holiday with family! Best, V.**


End file.
